Jewels
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Yami Bakura likes to take chances, what happens when he tries his luck with a certain pharaoh? Shounen-ai Yami BakuraYami and RyouYuugi hints


Title: Jewels  
  
Author: Junko the Lost  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Yami Bakura likes to take chances, what happens when he tries his luck with a certain pharaoh?  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Pairings: Yami Bakura/Yami, hints of Yuugi/Ryou  
  
I don't know why like to take chances. Something about the thrill, the rush of adrenaline, the spill of energy that filled me up and left me breathless and waiting for more. Once, a girl told me all guys were 'adrenaline junkies.' I've been called worse, but I can see where she got the idea. Our natural competitiveness made us seem that way. And it usually did seem to be the guys that were jumping out of airplanes attached by strings, or nearly killing themselves in a 'paintball accident.'  
  
So maybe that was the reason I tended to fall for the unattainable. An item that I saw in the store, anything that I knew I couldn't have. That's where the name 'klepto' comes in. So I'm a thief. Can't help it, can I? No, I can't, because the anxiety, the thrill, and the rush of power it gives me, it's just too enticing for me to deny. So I've got problems, nothing I didn't know already.  
  
I'd never wanted a person, though. I was a loner by nature. Sure, I liked to brag and tease other people, but in truth, I much preferred solitude to any human companionship. But he was so unattainable, that the rush it gave me just thinking about him was scintillating. He was pharaoh. The highest of the high. Screw that. He needs to come down off his high horse and see that his empire died, a long, long time ago. No going back, because you can't change the past. I learned that the hard way. But despite the way that his demeanor rubbed me the wrong way, I wanted to tame that. No, I wanted to capture it, wanted to rip away all the falsifications that he'd wrapped himself up in and see if what lied deep inside was a treasure that rivaled the Hope Diamond.  
  
Yeah, a bit obsessed, aren't I? Doesn't matter anyway, I'm a three thousand year old spirit. I'd managed to get a body of my own, though, and Ryou was trying to get me to assimilate to the modern world. Is it just me, or does assimilate, sound like annihilate?  
  
Anyway, back to my story. At the height of my obsession, Ryou fell hopelessly in love with the pharaoh's _hikari_. What's-his-face, the short one. Whatever, the point of the matter is, that he invited the squirt over for a 'study session,' bashful-idiotic-hikari speak for trying to get the squirt to like him back. I could care less, but he was giving the pharaoh's _hikari_ a ride home. His car is a beetle. Meaning one thing. Two seats. No way in Hell was I going to fit in the back of that car. So I had to walk. Not that I wanted to, but have you seen Ryou when he's angry? Didn't think so.  
  
And there he was, leaning against the side of his gloss-red convertible, complete with smooth, black flames, smirking to himself about who know what. I'd walked past him when he called out to me.  
  
"Hey, tomb robber, need a ride?" When I turned around, he was looking at me impassively, blood red eyes sparkling like twin rubies of highest quality. The look in his eyes said he didn't care either way, but I could take the offer or leave it.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I questioned suspiciously. Secret crush or not, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.  
  
He pointed up at the clouds. "Looks like rain, you really want to walk?" With that, he hopped into the car, buckling himself in and started the engine. Without saying anything, I hopped in as well. My dignity could heal itself later.  
  
"You want to go to your place?" He asked, driving out of the school parking lot. It seemed like an odd question to me.  
  
"Of course," I responded simply.  
  
"Well, I just figured, since Yuugi and Ryou seem so enamored with each other, you might want to leave them alone for awhile." He chuckled under his breath. Yuugi, that was the squirt's name. But prince-boy had a point. I definitely did not want to walk in on Yuugi and Ryou going at it like rabbits. Not that they would be, not this early. They seem like the type of kids to be all into chastity and stuff, but just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Well, I got no where else to go." I sighed, leaning black on the black leather interior of the car. The pharaoh just smiled at my pain.  
  
"You can come to my place," he offered. My head shot up, and I looked at him, but he just watched the road. He was pulling onto his street, not even waiting for my answer.  
  
"But-"I stuttered. He parked in front of his house, turning off the ignition.  
  
"Coming?" he said shortly, hopping out of the car and making his way to the door. I think at that point, I lost it, snapped, whatever the word they're using these days for going insane. I growled and hopped out of the car. Walking up to him and slamming him into the door so he was facing me. At that proximity, his lack of height became all the more clear. You usually couldn't tell because he was so authoritative. Next thing I know, my tongue was down his throat, and he was fumbling to unlock the door without his eyes.  
  
He managed to open the door and we stumbled inside. I pushed him down onto the couch, tongue twining with his . . .  
  
When the phone rang. We both glared at it, I think he was pondering mind crushing it when he pushed me off of him and answered it.  
  
"Hello," he said, it sounded scathing even to me. "Oh, hey, Yuugi. Yeah, I'm fine, just can't figure out how to work the microwave again." It surprised me how easily he'd come up with the lie. I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I'll figure it out eventually. What, you're sleeping over at Ryou's house? Well, okay. I guess I'll se you in the morning then. No, I won't break the house down. Yes, I'll be fine." I think Yuugi suffers from a 'Mother Hen Syndrome.' Anyone else think so? "Bye."  
  
"So Yuugi's sleeping over at Ryou's?" I asked, chuckling darkly. "Guess the _hikaris_ aren't so innocent as we'd like to believe."  
  
"Listen, Bakura, I-"And then, the second miracle of the night happened. My cell phone rang.  
  
"What?" I nearly yelled. Whoever was calling better have a damn good reason or else they were going to spend a very, very long time in a whole lot of pain.  
  
"Hey Bakura," Ryou said, perky even with my scathing answer to the phone call.  
  
"Ryou this really isn't a good time."  
  
"Okay, I'll make it quick. Yuugi's sleeping over, and we would really appreciate it if you, you know, found somewhere to stay for the night. Do you think Malik would let you stay over?" I cast a glance at Yami, who looked, nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a place to stay. So you finally got the squirt into bed, did you?" I teased. I could almost see him turning five billion shades of red.  
  
"Umm . . . I've got to go, bye," he said quickly, hanging up. I chuckled under my breath, turning my phone off for good measure.  
  
"So, where were we?" I asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Yami blushed, an awkward tone on his skin.  
  
"Um, I . . ." he trailed off, obviously unable to find the words he needed.  
  
"Shh, pharaoh, no words are needed," I said, and it sounded too sappy, especially for my tastes, so I completed it by biting down, hard, on the juncture of his neck to shoulders. I was rewarded by a gasp and a moan.  
  
That night, I discovered the reason I take chances. Because every so often, I come upon a jewel.  
  
Even if I did have to steal it.  
  
End 


End file.
